twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Finnian H McDubin
= Finnian H McDubin = Known Information Born almost 100 years ago to two Cestral fisherman, Robbina and Gergory McDubin, Finnian H McDubin was rather unremarkable. Trained to be a sailor, fisherman, and mage, eventually his small costal town was raided by a band of Vicaul warships, starting Fin down the path that would eventually kill him. The Vicaul burned the town, raided all the supplies they could carry, and spurred a hatred in the young boy that he would foster for the rest of his life. After the first raid Finnian swore never to be a bystander again. He trained in the magical arts until he could be considered a mage, not a powerful one, but a capable one. After trying, and failing, to sail out and sink a Vicaul raiding ship, his teenage fire and wrath gave out to an icy determination and cool resolve. He would protect his town. He would protect his people. He would be their shield. His resolve attracted the attention of a small group of individuals in his town, they were the town watch. A small group of smiths, tanners, and farmers that refused to suffer the Vicaul in silence. They where fighters, but not yet warriors. Finnian was their first mage, and their first legitimate threat to the Vicaul raiders. They became his second family. In time the reputation of the town watch grew, they solved problems, took care of the village, and kept a weather eye out for more raiding parties. They chewed up the occasional scout, ground small raiding parties into dust and used the weapons are armor looted to reinforce their ranks, but in their hearts and behind closed doors they steeled themselves for what was to come. The force they could never stop, a true Vicaul raid would level them all. When the day did come, and the town watch stood ready to fight, ships on the horizon and drums in the air he raised a fist to cast a final spell but was cut down before the words even left his lips. The legacy of the Town Watch was lost in that raid. Few remember them, their work and accomplishments dying with their sleepy coastal town. After trying to close a tunnel that lead to a nest of acid demons, Finnian was attacked and perished. He lost the game and failed to return. His remains where buried in the Port Fray Graveyard. Status Finn has one pin of status as a town guard. Allies * Solace Town Guard Corvus Uldraven Giovanni Roberts Tynan Enemies * Delfestre Effendal * Teppidus Ado * Vicaul * Demons of Fire * Tyrants Obituaries * Two Rumors * Rumor has it, he's power-hungry. *Rumor has it, Finn is terrified of fire and deep water. *Rumor has it, he can cut glass with parts of his body *Some are beginning to suspect that Finnian isn't all he claims to be -- or, indeed, even Cestral at all. His constantly changing and conflicting stories about his past life have left many suspicious. *Finnian is V Quotes * "There is no such thing as a Vicaul hero, just raiders and warlords." * "I'm going to freeze your guts and make you eat them, you milk drinking scaly bastards!" -Said to a Fire Cultist * "You may as well try to burn the Freljords you dull sheep!" -Taunting a Fire Demon * "Eat my Kilt!" Character Inspirations The Scotsman -Samurai Jack Crow -Deadman Wonderland Solace -Dragon Age Inquisition Soundtrack The Dawn Hill Come: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq8ZcIfLDUo The Fire and Thunder of Scotland: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DF-pIojGME Lovers Wreck: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P18L6rzp6Gc Davy Jones' Theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8 Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.